Heartless Love
by FMASTA9
Summary: Bleach chapter fanfic, featuring couples UlquiorraxSunsun/YammyxMilarose/and Szayl AporroxApache. Special guest appearances of Grimmjow/Vega/Aaroniero/Harribel x Barragan/ and some new characters in this humorous and romantic tale of hollows finding love.
1. Chapter 1:Heartless Love

****

Author's notes: 1st chapter of Heartless love, my first chapters story. Features: UlquiorraxSun-sun, YammyxMila-rose, and Szayl AporroxApache relationships. I would count this as a humor, hurt/comfort, romance, drama, tragedy, friendship, parody, but I'm not allowed that many boxes. Chapters will be submitted as they're completed, so for now, enjoy chapter 1 of...Heartless love.

****

* * *

Heartless Love

* * *

**Chapter 1: ** As far as they were concerned, they were destined to be together. There was so much in common, in fact, they looked more like siblings then lovers. The bat and the snake had more in common than anyone had perceived. In the middle of the moonlit room, Ulquiorra lay on the floor, his head rested on Sun-sun's lap. She smoothed down his black hair with her sleeve that extended far past her hands, though he didn't seem to care. "You don't find this strange," Sun-sun spoke up, staring at his closed eyes, "an espada having affiliations of love with a fraccion other than his own I mean." "Why would I? You know I'm content with practically everything, it isn't strange to you is it," Ulquiorra replied in his usual monotone. "I guess not, though I suppose it's hard to explain how these feelings arose." "It's is difficult, even for me, to understand this. But I find it irrelevant, were not the only ones after all." "You're correct, Mila-rose is currently seeing Yammy, from what I heard, and Apache is seeing…believe it or not, Szayl Aporro," Sun-sun went on, her free hand to her chin. Surprisingly Ulquiorra was one of the few people she didn't hide her mouth from. Perhaps it was there similarities that made their connection that allowed her to ease up and forget tradition. "How convenient to not be the only ones," Ulquiorra responded by opening his eyes. They stared at each other, his green clashing with her violet in their stare. He lifted a finger and poked her square in the middle of her stomach, making the area where he poked subside further than it should. This surprised her, "How…how did you know?" Sun-sun stared at the finger that penetrated her hollow hole, the location of which had been kept secret. "My eyes see all, even the deepest of secrets." Sun-sun merely smiled, "Can they now…well can your eyes see THIS?" Her sai like sword appeared from underneath her sleeve and was stabbed into the tile, trapping Ulquiorra between its prongs at his neck, surprising him in the process. "You let your guard down, 'espada'," Sun-sun mocked her trapped lover, "Am I that distracting, or are you this weak?" At the last word, Ulquiorra used his sonido and went…through the floor, outside, up the wall and through it, and stood before her, his index finger pointed at her forehead. Her surprised/frightened expression unchanging, Sun-sun froze in that spot on the floor. Ulquiorra poked her, sending her to the ground. Aggravated, she got up, "What was that for-?" Her sentence was ended in a quick lip lock with him, courtesy of Ulquiorra's speed. Sun-sun was surprised at first, but she came to enjoy it as Ulquiorra did (despite having no idea what he was doing and just going off of pure instinct). When they finally released, she smiled at him, "Just remember, buddy, I'm on top." "We'll see about that…won't we?" He surprised her again, raising his hands and placing them between her arms, causing her to laugh uncontrollably. "You don't think I know why you keep your arms so close to your body?" Ulquiorra had found her ticklish spot, another one of her secrets. Sun-sun laughed out of pure joy at the sensation of getting tickled, which made Ulquiorra…smile. After 5 minutes passed, they calmed down, lying on the floor again, Sun-sun clutching her ribs and Ulquiorra smoothing his fingers, both having been strained from the act. "You…are…a…sneaky one…. I like that," Sun-sun spoke between breaths. "Glad to be of service…my dear." They then returned to their quarters, both pondering about their deeds…. and smiling.


	2. Chapter 2:The Others

**Author"s Notes:** Chapter 2 of Heartless love, beware, for there are a few swear words and a whole lot of OOC in this story. Regardless, enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 2:** "Whaddya mean I'm fat," Yammy barked. "You heard me, you're too fat for my tastes," Mila-rose coldly responded. "In case you haven't noticed, this is muscle, not fat! Besides, look at yourself, 'you're' not exactly skinny either!" "Are you trying to piss me off?" "Maybe I am, whattcha gonna do about it?" The arrancars drew their swords and glared at each other in utter disgust. "Perhaps I'll just kill you and mock your ugly face once you're dead on the ground!" "Seems you forgot, I'm the 10th espada! A lowly arrancar like you doesn't stand a chance against the likes of me! When it comes to combat. I'm the best there is." "I'm guessing by how smart you are, this won't be difficult!" "Why you-" "What is all this racket about?" A voice sounded behind them, causing the arguing couple to turn and face their interrupter. There stood Szayl Aporro, Apache in tow looking rather disgusted. "What're you doing here Szayl Aporro," Yammy questioned the newcomer. "Maybe next time you should remember when you invite people for double dates. I swear, your stupidity can be so annoying." Szayl Aporro finished his statement by fixing his glasses as Yammy growled, having been dissed twice in the past 5 minutes. "Shut up Szayl Aporro, you should listen to yourself talk sometimes," Apache spoke up, her evil words causing Szayl Aporro to be taken aback at his girlfriend's cruelty. "Why Apache, how could you-" "I said shut up, jeez, you are so annoying, whatsup Mila-rose," Apache ignoring her 'boyfriend's' stuttering and instead focusing on her 'sister figure'. "Same as you, Apache, screwed over." The espada growled over them as they complained about them right in front of their faces. "Hey, if you dislike us so much, then why are you still here," Yammy retorted. "We just wanted to see how long you'd last without us," Apache gloated. "Why you-" "Settle down Yammy, this is not time for rage. Can't you tell? This is how they play their game," Szayl Aporro whispered to Yammy as he walked over to his side while fixing his glasses again. "The only way we can win is to outlast them, that is how we get what we want, and I believe together, these females will be no match for us-" "SHUTUP!" "How stupid could you two get?" "That's it, I'm gonna-" "You are all so annoying," two voices said in unison. The group looked behind them. There stood Sun-sun and Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra with his hands in his pockets and Sun-sun covering her mouth and waist with hers. "Sun-sun?," Apache and Mila-rose screamed in surprise. "Ulquiorra?," Szayl Aporro and Yammy yelled in equal surprise. This scene was incomprehensible to the other two couples. "The 2 most unlikely people in all of Hueco Mundo to have relationships with anyone have a relationship with each other?," Szayl Aporro stated the obvious. "I know, even we can't see this as real," Apache agreed with him. "Relationships can be hard to explain," Ulquiorra started off as Sun-sun finished for him, "but it is understood that it is the overall similarities the couple share that bring them together, as is the case with both all of you and us." The two couples looked at each other and then back at them. "Huh," Apache decided to utter what they were all thinking. "Sigh, I could barely stand them as they were, but these two idiots with them seem to only amplify their repulsiveness," Sun-sun stated calmly to Ulquiorra. "I usually ignore them. Paying attention to them only seems to waste my time," he replied in the same calm tone. "Screw you, Sun-sun, what gives you the right to mock our boyfriends," Apache and Mila-rose yelled at the same time. "Screw you, Ulquiorra, what makes you think that you can insult us," Yammy and Szayl Aporro yelled in unison. Their selfishness made the girls glare at them in disgust. "Oh, don't cover for us," Apache turned to Szayl Aporro. "Yeah, what the hell," Mila-rose turned to Yammy. "I merely predicted that you would do the same," Szayl Aporro began but was cut off by another, "SHUTUP!" "You're a big girl, you obviously can cover for yourself. Besides, I don't need your help," Yammy spurted angrily. "Why you lowlife hollow son of a-," Mila-rose started but stopped when her ears picked up the small chatter from the corner. "They are so sensitive, just look at how angry they get, it's utterly repulsive," Sun-sun whispered to Ulquiorra, who just stared at them with his sad expression. "Sun-sun, you should talk, you started the whole thing! You're lucky I-," "Enough," Ulquiorra silenced Mila-rose with his annoyed tone that matched his expression, along with a slight increase of his haunting spiritual pressure, which made her fearful for her life at the moment. He was the 4th, so she couldn't rely on Yammy to help her seeing as how he was the 10th. And Szayl Aporro wasn't much of an improvement, only being espada number 8. The couple's options were limited: it go and leave, 2. Let it go and stay for the newly revised triple date, or the whole section of Los Noches they were currently residing in in a fight to the death. It was apparently option 2, as Sun-sun calmed Ulquiorra down with a loving hug, still hiding her face behind his shoulder, "Well are we going to stand here in this staring contest, or are we going to eat? I'm starving." They all found a table and sat down.


	3. Chapter 3:Del Tenbui and the Grande Cafe

**Author's notes:** Chapter 3 is here! (Small forewarning of dirty language) Continuation of heartless love...I'd say more, but that would ruin the suspense...so read on, and enjoy chapter 3 of...Heartless Love! (I never tire of that!)

**

* * *

Chapter 3: **The small party consisting of three got an elongated table in…believe it or not…Los Noches' very own Grande Café, positioned in the west wing and run by an arrancars who had a knack for cooking, Del Tenbui. Del didn't make it as a numeros, so King Baraggan employed him as head chef for all of Los Noches. Since Aizen's rule came into play, however, he was replaced by a newly formed cooking arrancars, forcing Del to set up a small café in the fortress of the espada so as to keep his business alive. He never did say much, just a 'humph' here and there in response to the many stories he had been told while working as a bartender. Del sat behind the bar doing…. bartender things, not even turning his head to notice the small argument that emerged from his café's entrance caused by the three couples. They were, what looked like, his only customers, that was until their eyes adjusted to the darkness. They had noticed espada number nine, Aaroniero Arruruerie, sitting alone in the dark of the corner of the café, just bubbling to himself. Apparently, he liked the atmosphere. They then turned their attention to the entrance as another couple walked in. It was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, sixth espada, and Ggio Vega, fraccion to the second espada and previous king of Hueco Mundo, Baraggan Luisenbarn. They figured both resembled a cat, they must hang out a lot. "Well, isn't this a sight, Yammy, Szayl Aporro, and… Ulquiorra?" What the hell are you doing here," Grimmjow spoke to the table in his usual cocky tone that had changed to surprise at the sight of Ulquiorra. "Believe it or not, Grimmjow, I do eat," Ulquiorra responded coldly at Grimmjow's mockery. "Oh, I wasn't referring to your anorexia, I was referring to your woman there, is someone getting 'horny', hahaha," Grimmjow laughed at his own joke about Ulquiorra's helmet-like hollow remnant, followed with a chuckle from Vega. "Glad to see you found a woman too, Grimmjow, you have my blessings, or rather, condolences in Vega's case." "What did you say? Vega is not a woman, nor is he relative to me, got that," Grimmjow clutched at Ulquiorra's collar as Vega stood behind him, cracking his knuckles while scowling in rage for being called a woman, "if you want to go, Ulquiorra, I'm ready right now!" Sun-sun placed a sleeve-covered hand on Grimmjow's arm that clutched her boyfriend's collar and squeezed hard. "Tell me why then, Grimmjow, are you taking this so seriously. Could it be that you're…gay?" Grimmjow pulled his arm away and grabbed the hilt of his sword. "Why you little…I'm not-," "'Grimmjow', you're gay too? I'm glad to have something in common with my fellow espada," Szayl Aporro stood up in a bout of joy, "though I have to admit, I'm surprised how a lowly espada like me got an 'actual female' before you." "HAHAHAHAHA, NOW THAT'S FUNNY," Yammy bawled, pounding the table with his huge fist. Grimmjow was ready to yell 'Grind, Pantera!', but a hand grabbed his arm, making him turn back to see Vega giving him the eye that meant 'Are you nuts?'. Vega did have a point; the two of them would be no match for them all. "Come on Grimmjow, let's get some milk," Vega spoke as he started over to the bar. Grimmjow growled and gave them his eye that said 'I'll kick your ass later' before following his feline partner. "Ah, I'm starving, where's our service," Yammy groaned. "Doesn't this guy have any staff," Mila-rose commented on the empty café, as no one was seen walking around serving things to what little customers there were. "We should be tended to hand and foot. We are espada after all," Szayl Aporro spoke, fixing his glasses again. Then, as if speaking of the devil, a large gloomy figure wearing an apron and holding a notebook appeared before them. He gave a big sigh and lifted his writing utensil, awaiting their orders. Nobody said anything, as the 'waiter's' gloomy presence made them all nervous as whether to say anything or not. Finally, someone spoke up, "I want a salad, no onions, no white leaves, no black leaves, extra croutons, a side of bread sticks with garlic sauce, and extra olives…in a bowl. Oh, and I'd like a glass of wine, strawberry…make it a good year," Sun-sun finished by waving her sleeve at him, assuring he wrote it all down. The waiter wrote down one thing and looked back up, which made Sun-sun raise an eyebrow in wonder if he was even listening to her. Her straight-forwardness surprised everyone, everyone except Ulquiorra of course. "…Raw hollow hide… and a glass of water please," Ulquiorra followed up, his order obviously paled in comparison to his girlfriend's. Not that he cared; he just ordered what he usually did. It was silent, no one said anything, and the overall gloominess of the figure seemed to increase as time went by. Szayl Aporro sighed, then smiled, "could you give us a minute?" The gloomy figure lowered his hands and disappeared into the door next to the bar. "This place…sucks," Apache whispered, Mila-rose nodding in agreement. Yammy just yawned and placed his elbow on the table, resting his head on his fist. Sun-sun hugged Ulquiorra in a loving embrace; Ulquiorra didn't do anything, mistaken for a statue, as he hadn't moved since he ordered…five minutes ago. Szayl Aporro smiled nervously, picking up the dusty menu and opening it. The menu…was blank, blank except for a small sentence scratched on the one page that said, 'use your imagination'. He scowled and tossed the menu, stood up, unsheathed his sword and stabbed the menu on the ground as he would stab a loathed, dying enemy. "This place annoys me…a lot," he hissed at the menu impaled on the floor by his sword. He then noticed that the gloomy aura had returned. The waiter stood behind him, arms raised and emitting a low growl. Szayl Aporro laughed nervously as he turned around, staring at the large servant face to face. He swallowed his excess saliva and…squeaked? "Glass of water please."


	4. Chapter 4:Food, Friends, and Good Health

**Author's Notes:** Figured I should get this in before exams. Chapter 4 of Heartless Love is here early, I know, but saves you the suspense right? Warning for dirty words has been issued to you now, in this very sentence. Regardless, enjoy chapter 4 of...you guessed it...Heartless Love! (Still awesome!)**

* * *

Chapter 4: **Szayel Aporro received his H2O, which he downed in one hasty swig. Yammy ordered everything he had in his fridge, twice, as well as the house special. Mila-rose mooched off him of course, seeing the all you can eat buffet before him as anyone's game. They surprisingly ate the same, like animals that haven't been fed in years, scarfing down anything that wasn't a bone or a bowl. Apache, out of embarrassment for Szayel Aporro, ordered nothing and just sat there looking bored as ever. As expected, Ulquiorra and Sun-sun dined like it was some sort of royal banquet, napkins in collars and all. They finished at about the same time and sat quietly unmoving, staring at the empty plates in front of them. Yammy stole the food off of Mila-rose's fork for the tenth time, which aggravated her to kill him, but calmed down in hopes a breath of fresh air would soothe her rage. "I have to use the bathroom!" all three girls stood up at once and walked into the bathroom. Yammy and Szayel Aporro stared at each other in utter surprise at what just happened. They looked down at Ulquiorra, who looked like he fell asleep. Yammy swallowed and Szayel Aporro face-palmed. This wasn't good. In the bathroom, the girls were all doing a different task in front of the bathroom mirror, chatting amongst each other. "That Yammy's a hunk I tell ya, he can eat me any day," Mila-rose gloated while chewing on a stolen cheese roll. "Yeah, but he isn't to bright, unlike my Szayel Aporro. His genius just makes me tingly all over," Apache responded while fixing her shirt to make it look more attractive. "He may have a brain, but he probably can't take on even a lowly Gillian." "Don't be so sure of yourself Mila-rose, remember that my boy is two levels above yours. I'm sure lord Aizen put him there for a reason!" "Probably because he sucked his-," "You two just never shut up, do you?" Sun-sun sternly spoke whilst brushing her long, olive green hair, "I'm proud of Ulquiorra for who he is, not for what he should be." "Proud of 'Ulquiorra'? Sun-sun, notice how he's an emo, weirdo, suck-up," Apache mixed the last words in a jumble of anger. "Well, Apache, notice how 'I'm' an emo, weirdo, suck-up, does that make you gay and Mila-rose stupid?" "I'm not gay!" "I'm not stupid, and so what if Szayel Aporro's gay and Yammy's not as smart as everyone else, they could probably kick Ulquiorra's skinny ass!" "…You're starting to annoy me," Sun-sun whispered, stopping mid-brush. "She's got to have the biggest tits in all of Hueco Mundo," Yammy gloated, squeezing his hands in midair. "Who cares about chest size when you have 'the most beautiful face' I've ever bared witness too. Unlike Mila-rose, I thought she resembles a gorilla," Szayel Aporro confidently boasted in retort of Yammy's gloating. "Are your glasses broken? I mistook Apache for a plastic surgery victim the first time I saw her. Notice she has two different eyes?" "That's what makes her unique, unlike your barbarian, she's probably as stupid as you!" "Mila-rose can probably kick 'your' ass, Szayel Aporro, yours and Apache's!" "Most unlikely. I doubt you could hit me once!" "Is that a challenge?" "Maybe it is!" "You've mocked me for the last time, worm. Now I'm going to kill you!" "You two just never shut up, do you?" Ulquiorra sternly spoke, staring at them in disgust for their idiocy, "I'm proud of Sun-sun for who she is, not for what she should be." "Proud of 'Sun-sun'? Ulquiorra, notice how she's a depressing, creepy, suck-up," Szayel Aporro retorted amidst his confusion of what he just said. "Well Szayel Aporro, notice how 'I'm" a depressing, creepy, suck-up, does that make you straight and Yammy stupid?" "I'm not stupid!" "I'm not straight!" There was a silence. Yammy stopped eating and Ulquiorra tilted his head in confusion. Szayel Aporro looked at both of them in hesitation, and then finally found the nerve to speak, "I'm bisexual." "HA," Yammy spit food all over the table in his outburst, "sure you are, ya little faggot! HAHAHAHAHA!" "Interesting…" Ulquiorra faded his voice in thought. "Okay, so what if I am gay and Yammy's stupid, what's that got to do with our current subject," Szayel Aporro pointed a finger at Ulquiorra. "Yeah, Ulquiorra, because as far as Apache and Mila-rose are concerned, they could probably kick Sun-sun's skinny ass!" Yammy grinned at his own retort at his fellow espada. "…You're starting to annoy me," Ulquiorra whispered, still staring coldly at them. "And what're ya going to do about it, huh?" "Yammy's right for once, you may be the fourth, but even you can't take on two espada at once, especially since you're not even allowed to use your resurrección within Los Noches!" Szayl Aporro was, of course, correct, as the situation was going downhill. Ulquiorra was staring down two espada ready to release their zan-pak-to in order to eliminate his existence from Hueco Mundo itself. Despite his power, he was still outnumbered, and he was sure that Grimmjow, Vega, and Aaroniero wouldn't help. Grimmjow and Vega would probably assist them if they could. Then, Ulquiorra's train of thought was cut off by an explosion that originated from the direction of the women's bathroom. When the dust cleared, the three women stood in horizontal single file, arms crossed underneath the giant hole in the wall. "We need to talk," the girls all said in unison. Aaroniero looked left and right, then sighed a bubbly sigh.


	5. Chapter 5:Nature's workings and how deal

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 5 is complete, and boy was it huge! Warning for some excessive swearing and heads-up on dialogue style: Aaroniero Arruruerie: **Bold text=low voice** & _Italicized=high voice_, of course if you read it, I made it obvious, but just in case, you know. Also, a wee bit o' background on our favorite bartender, Del. So please join me in welcoming chapter 5 of...Heartless Love (HAHA!), to the FMASTA9 collection of epics! (That's a new one I just came up with, I should use that one more often too, HAHAHAA!)

* * *

**Chapter 5: **The couples met in the center of the café, everyone glaring at each other. The girls seemed furious about something, and the guys knew what was coming and braced for it. "Screw off you pink-haired faggot, I don't even know what I was thinking dating a homo like you," Apache screamed at Szayel Aporro, which made him backup a step in utter surprise, "Wha…Wha…What?" "I said I'm leaving you needle-dick!" "Huh?" Szayel Aporro fell on his knees to the floor in anguish of getting dumped. "Hey, tub-a-lard, I'm breaking up with you, got it," Mila-rose yelled at Yammy. "What? Whaddya mean breaking up with me? What'd I do know," Yammy blurted angrily at her rudeness. "It means lose some weight and try again, fat ass!" "Why you little-" "Little what, say it!" "Bitch!" "That's the last straw, you are dead!" Mila-rose pulled out her sword and charged at him, making Yammy resort to blocking her blade with his own. "I would like to be single again, is that okay," Sun-sun calmly waved her sleeve while talking to him. "Okay," Ulquiorra replied, simply closing his eyes at the statement. Sun-sun felt terrible at what she just did, but she knew it was necessary. After five minutes of yelling, fighting, and staring, he finally had enough. "_!" _A very squeaky voice bellowed about the café. They froze and turned their attention to the annoying voice. Aaroniero Arruruerie stood before them, "_why must you constantly fight while you could be enjoying each other's company?_" "**It's ridiculous**," a lower, darker voice followed up. "**Love is a hard thing to find in this world**/_so we should cherish it when we have it!_" He took a few steps forward. "_Who knows how long we have to live/_**so let's make up and stop fighting!**" The couples just stared at him, which made Aaroniero nervous. Grimmjow was laughing his ass of at the bar; the only sound emanated not including Aaroniero's bubbly noises. A saltshaker then flew at Aaroniero and smacked him straight in the face with a disgruntled '**ow**'. "Grrr! Aaroniero you idiot! We're not fighting! We're just finding out who takes dumping better…oops," Apache slapped her hands to her mouth at the end of her sentence, but was too late to stop herself from spilling the truth. "Wha-what do you mean who takes dumping better," Szayel Aporro stuttered at this cruel joke. The girls sighed. "We made a bet on who would take dumping better, Yammy, Szayel Aporro, or Ulquiorra," Mila-rose admitted, guilt present in her tone. "Why the hell would you do something stupid like that," Yammy barked at her out of rage. "Because it's in our nature to be competitive when it comes to love," Sun-sun stated, closing her eyes out of shame for her weakness. "Indeed," Ulquiorra calmly followed up her statement to soften her embarrassment. "_Don't you see_**/this competition is tearing you apart/**_so girl's, say you're sorry/_**and guys, forgive them!**" A plate flew through the air and landed smack dab in the middle of his face, sending him to the floor again with another half-hearted '**ow**'. "We're working on it, so just shut up dickhead," Mila-rose yelled at the ninth espada sprawled out on the floor. "Sorry guys," Apache dropped her head in guilt. "We didn't mean to toy with your feelings like that," Mila-rose continued. "We beg your forgiveness," Sun-sun finished, bowing her head as well. Silence filled the room again, the only sound coming from the bar, the waiter cleaning plates and Grimmjow whispering to Vega, likely a joke, as he was doing his best not to laugh. Finally, after looking at each other, the guys sighed and spoke up. "I'll let it go this time, but don't you ever fool me like that again," Szayel Aporro said confidently. "Whatever, it doesn't matter to me. I'll let it go as well, just for you," Yammy said whilst scratching his mountainous head. "Forgiven," was all Ulquiorra said, but it seemed it was all they wanted. The trios collided, Apache choking Szayel Aporro in a 'headlock hug', Mila-rose doing her best to get her arms around Yammy's waste, and Sun-sun, surprisingly, jumping into Ulquiorra's arms, clinging to his neck out of gratitude. "**Aw/**_ now they just need to kiss and it'll be perfect_," Aaroniero…'sniffed?', as he watched them again. Sun-sun forced herself out of Ulquiorra's arms, walked over to one of their tables, picked it up, and tossed it straight into Aaroniero's face. Grimmjow and Vega lost it, clutching their ribs in uncontrollable laughter. The table smashed into pieces upon contact with Aaroniero's face, sending him, once again, to the floor, "_that one actually hurt!_" They heard a cracking sound and saw what looked like water spout from one of the holes in his mask. "**Shit,**" the low voice exclaimed as he got up and tripped over to the bar, clutching at Del's apron, "**water…water please!**" Del, without moving anything but his arm, pulled up a hose and stuck it in the leaking hole. Grimmjow was on the floor now, falling off his chair in his bout of laughter, but the act only seemed to make it that much more hilarious. "I have to admit, bubble boy's got a point," Apache looked at Szayel Aporro, who just smiled at her. "I don't see how it could hurt," Mila-rose looked up at Yammy, who also grinned at her. Sun-sun returned into Ulquiorra's arms, her legs wrapped around his waist supported by his arms. It was an awkward position, but they didn't care. "Ready?" Sun-sun looked down at Ulquiorra, clasping his neck in their reverse piggyback position. Ulquiorra closed his eyes, Yammy puckered his lips, and Szayel Aporro…stuck out his tongue. Apache winced at this, but nervously went with it. Mila-rose followed Sun-sun's example and jumped on Yammy, landing a wild lip-lock on him. When they released, Mila-rose grinned unexpectedly, "Oh yeah, baby, you can kiss me any time! "How about now?" "Woohoo!" In a flash the all to familiar Sonido, they were gone. Ulquiorra and Sun-sun had kissed about two minutes ago, having yet to move from their current position (They hoped that they could breathe through their noses). Apache swallowed her excess saliva and opened her mouth to make it fit over Szayel Aporro's tongue. After a record ten seconds of the most disgusting thing she ever did, they released. Szayel Aporro wasted no time, pulling a cubed object from his shirt and sticking his tongue in it. A voice rang from the cube, "_recorded_" "Excellent," Szayel Aporro said to himself, staring at the cube. Apache tilted her head at this. "As I thought, the female taste is disgusting, this why I prefer men." Apache's jaw dropped in awe at what he just said. "Oh, almost forgot…my turn! I'm dumping you darling, your usefulness has come to an end." "What…did…you…say," Apache struggled to say, her forehead twitching wildly out of rage. "In case your small brain hasn't figured it out yet, I'll spell it out for you. I was just using you to collect data on female arrancars, I would never date you, because if you haven't heard, I prefer men." "Why you no good, pink-haired, faggoty-ass, son of a-," "Toodles," Szayel Aporro waved to her before disappearing, which made Apache taken aback. "Where do you think you're going, you little homo!" Apache then disappeared as well. After five minutes of not moving, Sun-sun and Ulquiorra finally released. She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm tired, let's go to your place for a nap," Sun-sun commanded him. Ulquiorra moved her to his back in a piggyback position, "as you wish dear." She grinned at Ulquiorra's rare use of kindness, which seemed to become common with her. He walked out the door and disappeared, leaving the café being the last couple to leave. Unless, of course, Grimmjow and Vega counted, because they stayed for another hour or so, drinking milk and laughing at their recollections of the eventful evening they just had. Aaroniero left an hour ago, cursing his luck and plugging the leak hole with his finger. "_Relationships are so confusing sometimes/_**tell me about it.**" Eventually day turned to day turned to night turned to night (Hueco Mundo transitions are weird), and though it signaled midnight, it had only been three hours since the others left. The waiter tipped his gentlemen's hat to Del, who replied with 'humph' as he walked out the door. Del put down the glass he was cleaning and stared at the two remaining tenants, Grimmjow and Vega, who stared annoyed back at him. Finally, they got up, Grimmjow cracking his neck and Vega downing his milk, "Yeah, yeah, we're going, we're going!" They too disappeared, leaving Del to the darkness of his café. He sighed and poured a glass of 'Ol' Hueco Mundo Brandy', and downed it in one fell swoop. He looked over to a portrait on the bar wall of beautiful, young lady. A sapphire blue tear ran down his white, skull shaped face, for he had not always been alone in his passion. Del's wife perished a while ago, which pushed him to pursue the art of cooking to the extreme, as it was their shared dream. When couples always came to Del's café, it brought him happiness, as it reminded him of her. He wiped the blue tear and dropped it into a sapphire collection glass in front of the portrait. With a small smile, he floated to the cabin above his bar for which he lived and closed the door, content with the business he had today.


	6. Chapter 6:Normal life

**Author's Notes:** This one wasn't so bad. A little short, but not bad. Second to last chapter, so enjoy! Chapter 6 of...you guessed it!...Punishment(fooled you!)...HEARTLESS LOVE!

**

* * *

Chapter 6:** Apache sat at home, pouting to herself about her own stupidity, "How was I supposed to know he was 'gay' gay…this sucks!" "Why didn't you ask me," a voice spoke up from behind her. Apache turned around and gasped. It was her master, espada number three, Tia Harribel. "Master Harribel, my deepest apologies, I-," "No need for that now, your problem comes first." Apache looked up at her master, who knelt down to her level to stare her straight in the face. "Master, you need not kneel-," "Why didn't you ask me, Apache? I'm an espada to you know, I already knew he was gay," she put a gloved hand on her shoulder, treating her as an equal as she usually did with her fraccion. "Well I-," "Were you nervous?" "No, It's just I-," "Were you scared?" "No, I um-," "Or were you just trying to keep it a secret?" "Master, please!" "Hm?" "I'm sorry but…you're a bit too close." Harribel was literally lying on Apache, her heavyset chest pressed against hers. "Really? What's wrong…are you hiding something?" "What makes you think that, mam?" "You usually don't care." Apache blushed and grinned nervously. "You're right, I was nervous as to mention it to you." "Well I guess we learn from our mistakes, huh Apache?" Harribel smiled at her from behind her hood. "Thank you, Master Harribel." How about you call me Tia today?" "But, Master Harri-," "Please, Apache, just…Tia. Now come, fresh tea and conversation await us inside." "You mean you don't care that we're dating other espada?" "Of course not, you ladies are free to do as you wish. The only thing that matters is that you're safe, and I suppose dating espada reassures that you girls won't get hurt." "Oh, wait…what the-," Apache backed up at the sight of the old man. Baraggan Luisenbarn, second espada and previous king, walked out the door and stood before them. "Later…stud," Harribel winked at him. "Hm," was all his gruff voice muttered before he disappeared in a flash of Sonido. "Master Harribel, have you-," "Apache, are you about to say that you're surprised? I can date others as well you know." "Of course not, master- I mean, Tia! I'm just…well…surprised!" "Let's make it our little secret, k?" "Of course Master Harri- I mean Tia!" And they walked inside, anxious to begin their social hour together. She began to walk out the door, leaving the large man snoring to himself on his oversized bed. "Later big guy," Mila-rose whispered to Yammy, placing a pink note on the table of empty dishes before disappearing. Yammy just scratched his stomach as a grin grew across his drooling face. Sun-sun closed the door behind her, blush still in her smiling face. "For a servant type like me, he sure likes to be on top," she whispered to herself. After making quick fixes to her outfit, she bowed to the door with a short, "Arigato." "You're welcome," responded a calm voice in front of her. Sun-sun screamed at the sudden appearance of her half naked boyfriend, only wearing a pair of black sweatpants and an equally black towel that hung from his neck, leaving his chest, sporting his number four ranking tattoo, exposed to the sun outside (Ulquiorra had to squint…he was still used to the darkness of his house). "Ulquiorra…I-I thought you were still asleep!" Ulquiorra closed his eyes and cracked his neck. "Just woke up…thought I'd see you off." Sun-sun smiled at his rare kindness. She kissed him on the cheek with another short, "Arigato," before she disappeared. When she reappeared, she stood in the morning desert. It felt odd, making Sun-sun look down to see her black socks staring back at her. Sun-sun smacked her head with her sleeve and heaved a quiet sigh. "You forgot these." She screamed again, jumping a few inches off the ground this time. Sun-sun turned around to see Ulquiorra standing there holding up her shoes. "Thanks, dear." After wiping her socks of sand and placing them on her, a thankful smile appeared on her face, which was followed with a short, "Bye," before she disappeared again. When she reappeared, she was about ten feet from the front door of her house. "And one more thing." Sun-sun screamed for the third time. She really wished he would stop doing that. "Yes-mm!" She let out a small gasp as Ulquiorra locked lips with her out of nowhere. When they released, she stared at him curiously. "You came all the way here just for that?" "It was worth it…for last night…see you later." And he disappeared. She blushed again, unable to stop smiling at his seemingly common kindness this morning. She whispered one last, short, "Arigato," to herself, having yet to remove her violet eyes from the spot where he stood seconds ago. "Sun-sun! Is that you dear? Why are you standing out there all by yourself?" Sun-sun's dream bubble popped, turning around to see her master, Harribel, waving at her from atop the balcony of their house. "Eep, forgiveness Master Harribel, I'm on my way!" She ran into the house and closed the door behind her. Harribel stared at the spot where her fraccion stood, pondering in thought. "Girls can be so silly when it comes to boys and their musings. It's so funny!" She smiled from underneath her hood, proud of her three girls for what they were trying to accomplish. Normal life…as a human would put it.


	7. Chapter 7:Heartless Love Symbolized

**Author's Notes:** This is it, the last chapter of Heartless Love. The conclusion to my first chapter story, and boy, was it a blast! Spoiler alert, If you are not up to date on current Bleach events, this one spoils them all, so don't read if you're not updated, I don't like to spoil surprises, but I also want you to enjoy the final chapter, so I'll leave it at read at your own risk. It brings me, the author, great honor to present to you, the reader, the heart-rendering conclusion of the outstanding tale of humor and romance: Heartless Love. *sniff* Enjoy! This proud author will be bringing you more stories of great soon, and until then...FMASTA9...out.

**

* * *

Chapter 7: **Eventually, war came, and the need for a relationship for anyone and everyone was forgotten. Couples broke up in order to focus their goals for battle, which lead to the inevitable break-up of the three couples. They all seemed to take it overly well. Apache broke up with Szayel Aporro, or rather, Szayel Aporro broke up with Apache that night at the café, so it was made simple for them. Yammy pouted a little when Mila-rose broke the news to him, but let her go, which made Mila-rose proud of his strong will power. It was Ulquiorra that broke up with Sun-sun, however, but the results were as expected. They closed their eyes in one last embrace, Sun-sun shedding a single tear, before walking in opposite directions, neither showing any emotion as to their actions (disregarding the single tear as a mistake in her weakness). Several long months past, the events of yesterday long forgotten in the preparation for war, neither male nor female arrancars paid the slightest mind to thoughts of love. Even the three couples showed little indication of ever having a relationship with each other chance they met face to face for whatever reason, acting as if nothing had ever happened between them being the norm for both persons in their interaction with the other. There was only the battle, there was to be no other focus, such was the will of Lord Aizen. One by one, comrade after comrade fell to the power of their foes, the soul reapers. Though few cared for their deaths, there were some who did for specific fallen. Aaroniero and Grimmjow were shockers, especially Grimmjow, who had been taken down by his own ally, espada number five, Nnoitra Jiruga. Their deaths were of concern to most, unlike those of lowly arrancars, as they were espada, the ones who stood on the top of the food chain, which meant their foes were quite powerful. Eventually, the girls were forced to fight, ending their battle with the inevitable scene of death, Apache, Mila-rose, and Sun-sun lay dying amongst the rubble, yearning for the loving protection of their boyfriends in hopes they would save them from their agony. When Apache perished, Szayel Aporro sensed it, but paid it no mind, as he had no regrets, unlike her. He simply focused his released form's power on destroying his enemies who mocked his genius; after all, love was merely a needless emotion in the brain that made arrancars weak and people stupid. He had no need for it. When Mila-rose met her death, it came as a sensation of loss to Yammy, who was in the middle of scarfing down his humongous lunch at his house. Of course, due to the fight they had weeks before, his only reaction came out to be: "Dumv vitch! Vway do get youzelf gilled!," Yammy cursed, his mouth still full of food. He heaved a big sigh and downed another cream roll, pondering her death for an estimated two minutes before considering it weak and shoving it out of his mind. He then decided to go for a walk in order to sort out his thoughts, as well as find something to beat up or make fun of to cure his boredom. And when Sun-sun breathed her last, Ulquiorra sensed her despair of dying immediately, despite being in another dimension, compliments of Grimmjow. He decided to mourn Sun-sun's loss by increasing his spiritual pressure; as to break through the wall he had spent hours trying to get out of faster. Ulquiorra seemed more angry then sad. Perhaps because he looked so sad all the time he had unusually high potential for anger. When he finally got out, arriving conveniently in the throne room, he was informed of his new position: Protector of Los Noches. Of course he'd accept Lord Aizen's command without hesitation, he even enjoyed the idea, his feelings of servitude masking his feelings of leadership that emerged when the order was received. It was his passion since creation to lead all of Hueco Mundo, but his natural chivalry stance always got in the way. The only other person in the room was Orihime Inoue, the arrancar's P.O.W. and one of the primary causes for the war. He had slightly less respect for her now, feeling she was a main factor in Sun-sun's death, but he didn't show it, his calculating mind treating the last thought as utter nonsense and his natural sad expression masked his thinking to an extreme. His mind, however, was confused with the sudden change in emotion, making his previous blame for her overlap his logic. He stared at her with enraged eyes for her purpose in this war, blaming her once again as a primary cause for the death of his loved one: Sun-sun, who was possibly the only one he ever could, ever would, truly love with the passion they shared. Ulquiorra sat in the throne and placed his hands to his face. Never would he have anyone to look forward to if he were to survive this war, the thought transformed his newfound rage into the usual depression, only much more intense, so much so that it made his mind race with emotion and thought, all centered around his loss. He breathed in and gave a great sigh of despair, realizing he was alone once again, alone in the moment of the realization of his dream where he hoped someone were their to share his happiness. Instead, there was no one…just a worthless human he didn't even care about. All he really wanted was to hold Sun-sun in his arms again, passionately hold her in their feelings of true love in the moment of his coronation as protector of all of Los Noches. But it was a feeling he knew would never come. She was gone from his life…forever, and it made him feel empty, truly empty, more hollow than he had ever felt in all of his existence as a hollow, a being symbolic of emptiness. This was his nature…and he cherished the feeling, for it would be the feeling he would carry with him into battle. Feeling that he would spread to his foes across the battlefield, making them feel true despair for their loss, a feeling he knew all to naturally would be known to his enemy as well, of that he would assure them when he joined the battle. Orihime walked up to him and saw his troubled state, which naturally aroused feelings of concern in her, despite Ulquiorra being her enemy. "Are you…okay?" Ulquiorra paused, removed his hands from his expressionless face, and stood up from his seat on the throne. Without even looking at her, Ulquiorra shot a pure green cero from his finger. It passed through the wall and into the seemingly endless desert, which was followed by the resonating sound of a building in the distance blowing up, leaving doubt as to anything remaining of it's existence judging by the power of his cero. Orihime shuddered at his power. Ulquiorra's finger, the one that the cero was fired from seconds ago, lay just above her shoulder. He could have obliterated her from existence if he truly wanted too. Ignoring her expression of those who have seen death stare back at them, Ulquiorra moved his finger to her chest. "What is a heart?" Orihime snapped back into reality at his question, but hesitated to answer him out of fear. "If I tear open your chest, will I find it there? If I smash open your skull, will I find it there? You humans speak of this heart as if hold it in your hand. I, however, refuse to believe in such nonsense. Unless you can somehow prove me wrong, I will deny the existence of this heart." His cold tone froze her in fear. Orihime was currently unable to comprehend his questions and answer him in a way that would make him understand and not seriously injure or even kill her. Ulquiorra's death stare wasn't helping her situation either, she felt ready to beg for her life in hopes he wouldn't kill her, even if it wasn't his intention to. Her silence acted as proof of doubt in his mind, he scoffed at this, and proceeded down the empty hallway in content for his correct state of mind. "I sense Ichigo is on his way, I must warn you, be prepared for the inevitable if he appears before me, for it is unlikely he will be alive in the end. This time…there will be 'no mercy'." Orihime gasped at his statement, the statement having the desired effect: Preparing her mind for the agonizing experience of despair she would receive from his killing of 'her' loved ones. He did this not out of a motive for revenge, but out of habit for those he wished to instill sorrow into. He admitted himself to be slightly nervous, however, for the anticipation of his fight at full power with Ichigo. Knowing his power stemmed from his drive to protect his friends and loved ones, counting Orihime as a loved one, he will likely be forced to do the forbidden: Releasing his Resurrección within Los Noches, something he would likely see to finding a loop-hole of sorts as to allow it without abandoning his pride for his home. He would most likely reveal his trump card as well: Segunda Etapa, Ulquiorra's second Resurrección unique to himself alone amongst his fellow espada and the true form of his emotion, that of pure agony and despair. Ulquiorra would prove that love conquers all, through the loss of his own, by the power he held secret for so long. He would be relentless in his rage for the death of his loved one, expressing his feelings whether he had a heart or not. It would be a true testament to his kind's form of…heartless love.


End file.
